Misc Rules
Gentleman's Rule This rule states that it is legal for a player to remove their character from any combat or role playing situation, with another player, they feel would cause an out of game problem. Any side effect upon their character that may be of a direct result of using the gentleman's rule is left up to a marshal or adjudicator. Weapon Safety Certain types of weapons have been deemed as unsafe and therefore are banned from play. These weapons are… # Any weapon containing rope or rope-like parts. These would be morning stars, flails, nunchakus, nets, etc. # Any weapon designed to capture other weapons. Examples of these would be man-catchers, pole glaives, lucerian hammers, etc. Religion Magna does not wish to offend any ones religious beliefs in any way. Magna does allow strictly fictitious religious role-playing. We ask that any referances to religious views that are based in an Out-Of-Game religion, past or present be avoided in role-play in Magna. Leave the satire to literature. Smoking Smoking was part of the eras of the renaissance period and is allowed In-game, Although Magna will enforce that person below the state mandated minimum age for cigarettes are not allowed to smoke. Magna also ask players who smoke to take the responsibility of making sure that any associated trash is properly disposed of (field strip and hold butts until placed in appropriate receptacle). Smoking is therefore considered an In-game activity. Smoking will not prevent any In-game activity and players are not able to remove themselves from play for the purpose of smoking. Most camps have regulations about smoking in designated areas, which supersede any ULTRA policy on smoking. Players who smoke are asked to inquire at logistic about what the rules for the event concerning smoking are in place for the event. Alcohol Alcohol is not allowed on-site at a Magna event. Just NO. If you are caught drinking, or arrive obviously intoxicated, you will be warned, and asked to leave, and not allowed back for the event. A second breaking of this rule will result in a permanent ban. Drugs Drugs are not allowed upon any Magna site without a supporting prescription from a medical professional. Any other infractions, of any kind, will be met with a warning, and a one event ban (usually that event). Any other occurrences will result in a permanent ban. Marshal/Cabin Notes In Magna marshal notes are required for all cabins or structures. Players are not allowed to enter another player’s cabin without a marshal present. Players are also not allowed to read any marshal notes that might be upon the cabin or structure they are entering or staying in. the effects that are generally listed on the marshal notes are, but not limited to # Magical effects that are upon cabin or structure # Traps on or in the building # A general notes section # Hidden circles or portals Object Tags In Magna there are many effects that can be added to normal items. These items must be tagged to have an effect in play. Any of these effects a player wishes to perform requires a marshal to tag the item and is not considered cast until the proper tag can be filled out. The tag must be affixed to the item in a reasonably visible area. These tags are considered to be out of game and reading the tag will make you applicable to the effect stated on the tag. Once again the honor system comes in to play, if a player sees a tags, a good way is to honestly ask your self what your character would do if they didn’t know the tag was there, and then role play accordingly. Note on tagging created items: Item tag must have an Item Identifier, an Item Description which includes any special properties and an Expiration Date. If it’s creator can be identified, then that needs to be noted as well. All created items have an expiration date of 1 month unless otherwise specified. All item tags must be signed off by logistics and noted somewhere in case of tag loss. Armor Rating System To receive the full bonus, the entire target area must be covered(target areas being torso, arms and legs). If the entire target area is not covered, then the player only receives half the bonus, rounded down. This does not count for costuming and the player will always receive full points for appropriate headgear. For example, if a player only has leather coverings for their upper arms (like leather pauldrons) then they only receive 5 armor points for their arms. Or if a player only has plate faulds and nothing covering the shins, they only receive 12 armor points for their legs. You only benefit from the Costume Armor Points if you are not wearing any other armor. Shields Shields come in two varieties: Bucklers, Shields. Bucklers are small, arm-mounted boards that can be used while wielding a two-handed weapon. They may not be any larger than 1 foot in diameter (even if they are square, in which case no bigger than 1 ft. sq.) Shields are the more standard fare, and must be used by a free hand. Shield measurements use the wielder's body measurements for its maximum size; a shield may not be wider than the player's torso, and may not be longer than the height from the player's collar bone to their knees. 'Refitting Armor' Armor refitting is defined as returning a suit of armor to the point value the suit was originally smelted to. This can only be done by certain classes, which can be found in their descriptions, along with the time for each class to do this and how effective each class can be. Strike Rules Clarifications Weapon strikes have two calls, the attack type and the attack modifier if applicable. The attack type comes in Normal or Magic. The attack modifiers come in elemental calls(Fire, Ice, Stone), Arcane, Temporal, Trample, Death Strike, Speed Strike, etc. If there are no modifiers, the calls for weapon strike will simply be Normal (ie. 15 Normal) or Magic (ie.15 Magic). A weapon with a Normal strike call is subject to all physical and magical barriers that would hinder the attack (Invisible Armor, physical armor). A weapon with a Magic call strike is only subject to magical barriers (Invisible Armor, Shield Magic). A weapon with a modifier must differentiate whether it is Normal or Magic as well as calling whatever modifiers are on the strike. Otherwise, it is assumed to be Normal damage. An Arcane strike is a spell like Normal strike that is able to bypass all magical barriers so long as it connects with a Magna legal hit. It is still subject to physical ones, such as worn armor or Dex Armor. Unless it is delivered from behind, it is also still subject to Evade. A Temporal strike is a Normal strike that is able to pass through space and time to attack a creature while it was still vulnerable, bypassing all immunities on a creature (such as Con Resist, Racial Resists, etc, but not armor or weapon upgrades) as long as it connects with a Magna legal hit. It is still subject to magical barriers like Invisible Armor. Unless it is delivered from behind, it is also still subject to Evade. A Trample strike is a Normal strike that is so forceful that it reverberates through any physical barriers to deliver the damage to the target. It will completely bypass armor and shields and still does damage if blocked by a weapon, unless proper weapon or armor upgrades are in place. It must still land in a legal Magna hit and, unless delivered from behind, is still subject to Evade. Elemental modifiers come in either Normal or Magic and must be distinguished between when called. Clarification of Literacy A character that does not take the Literacy skill has basic knowledge of their Racial Languages with an ability to read nothing more complex than a newspaper and write nothing more complex than a children’s book. Taking Literacy gives a character, not only, fluency in their Racial Languages, but knowledge of a magical school. Forgery also offers fluency in different languages, but no access to magic schools. Illiteracy means that a character has not even basic knowledge of Racial Languages and can only communicate through spoken word or a rousing game of pictographs. Additional Suggestions for showing up to an Magna Game When you come to an Magna game, there are a few things that you will need to bring. Here is a list of things you will need: # Costuming and armor. (Very essential to the atmosphere of the game, think about what you will do if it rains. You might want a change of costuming or just an extra pair of boots, socks, and underwear.) # Weapons and spell packets. # Necessary toiletries. (Soap, shampoo, toothbrush, toothpaste, towel, shower shoes, etc.) # Sleep gear. (Remember where you will be sleeping and what time of year it is and prepare accordingly) # Medical release form and required paperwork. # Money. For admission and for food. (There will be a working tavern open) # Materials to Repair your costumes and weapons (Duct tape, foam, sewing kit, etc.) # Props, decorations for your cabin, and any necessary adventuring gear. (Bandages for First Aid, light sticks for Light spell.) # Trash Bags. (To clean up after yourselves in your cabins and in the woods.)